


To Meet One's Fate

by saltybreaddream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybreaddream/pseuds/saltybreaddream
Summary: Albus makes a friend, gets sorted into Slytherin, blows up the potions classroom and manages to win over the heart of Scorpius Malfoy with just a smile. All in all - your average First year.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	To Meet One's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present for the lovely [ Flor ](https://flor-e-ncia.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Her art is amazing! Make sure to check it out!

(1)

Trying to find a free seat on the Hogwarts Express turns out to be a rather difficult task. Albus is just about to give up on finding a quiet space to read during the train ride when he spots a blond boy sitting on his own. He knocks on the door before opening it and giving his most brilliant smile.

“Is it okay if I sit here? There is no free space anywhere else,” Albus asks.

The blond boy looks in his direction, surprise crossing his features. There is no answer, just a shy nod.

“Thank you!” Al gives the strange boy another smile and takes the seat across from him.

He makes himself comfortable and takes out his first-year Potions texts. His intuition tells him that this will be the one subject he will love the most. He tries to read, but he can notice the other boy stealing glances at him. A few more minutes of him rereading the same sentence has him putting the book down.

“What’s your name? I’m Albus Severus Potter, but everyone calls me Al,” he offers with a smile.

“Scorpius,” the boy bites his lower lip, as if unsure whether he should continue or just leave it at that.

The name sounds familiar and Al tries extremely hard to place where he had heard it before.

“Oh! I remember! You are Uncle Draco’s son!” He exclaims. “He and dad work together in the Ministry. Sometimes he would let me wait for dad in his office and eat sweets before I had my lunch.”

Scorpius seems more relaxed afterwards and they spend the entire ride chatting about what they want to do in their first year, which house they want to end up and which subjects they look forward to. By the end of the ride Albus feels like he wants to stop time and stay like this forever.

(2)

Albus watches as Scorpius gets sorted into Slytherin. He cannot help but wish with all his might that the Hat will put him in the same house. His name is called so he walks forward and sits on the chair. His eyes never leave Scorpius as the Sorting Hat is placed on his head.

“I would like to be sorted into Slytherin, please,” he whispers before the Hat can say anything.

All he receives as an answer is a loud hum, then a few seconds later the Sorting Hat screams Slytherin and the entire Hall erupts in chatter. Al hands the Hat back to Professor McGonagall and all but runs to the Slytherin table. He and Scorpius hug and sit next to each other, holding hands, foreheads pressed together as they chatter happily about all the things they cannot wait to do now that they are in the same house.

(3)

Their first Potions class does not go as planned. Albus and Scorpius sit together under the watchful eye of Professor Zabini, reading the instructions for the cure for boils. Everything runs smoothly at first.

Albus is almost sure they put in the right amount of snake fangs. He is proven very wrong when the potion explodes and covers the students sitting in front of them. Professor Zabini is furious. He tries to apologize but ends up in detention anyway. To his surprise, Scorpius attends detention as well.

The professor does not say a thing, just rolls his eyes at them and assigns them to organize the storeroom and clean the cauldrons.

“You don’t have to be here. I’m the one who messed up big time,” Al whispers, careful not to draw attention to them.

“I go where you go,” Scorpius explains quietly, not looking up from the cauldron he is currently scrubbing.

Albus stares at his friend, then smiles happily and leans closer, placing a soft kiss to the other boy’s cheek.

“Always and forever,” he mumbles and blushes when professor Zabini clears his throat.


End file.
